


Midnight Ride

by beauyeol



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: A Little Fall of Rain, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauyeol/pseuds/beauyeol
Summary: “Remember, remember the time when..”





	Midnight Ride

**Author's Note:**

> **so i fail, i had to insert a summary (although i suck at them ;___;) because i feel like im not giving a justice to sooyeol. yea, you go get it right?

The wind was coming in from across the street, the light post flickering in tune with its ebb and flow. A lone figure was standing on the sidewalk.

Books held close between his arms for fear of dropping them. It wasn’t easy chastising oneself for forgetting to bring a jacket, feeling the sudden chill of the night air overwhelming.

The bus seemed late, only the sight of a single headlight speeding up from the corner.

“Do you need a lift?”

It pained a little to hear those words, to hear that voice again.

With head bowed down, a slight shook of head politely declined the offer, fixing stray hairs that seemed to play with the wind.

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s already late and it's not really safe for you to be out here at this time of night.”

The look of concern on his face was all it took. The steady breeze mingled with the sound of the motorcycle as it went into the night.

Not a word passed between them as the engine’s roar became monotonous. Not a word, until..

“I'm sorry..”

Silence answered.

“I'm sorry for being a jerk and, and for treating you that way. I just.. I just didn’t want to.."

His words evaded him so he opted to change the subject.

“Remember, remember the time when..”

He felt those hands clutch his shoulders tightly, almost seeming to hold on for dear life, not wanting the two of them to go through it again. He let go of one of the handlebars and held one hand. He expected the other to be surprised, the hand retreating with a start. But he had it in a firm hold. He held that hand and placed it across his chest, patting it to give the other the assurance that it would never happen again, that he wasn’t going to make things worse. He smiled as he felt the other hand follow, hugging him tightly.

“Remember the first time we rode like this? Cruising the alleys to get back to your house faster. What about that funeral possession we accidentally ran into?” He could feel the body behind him trying to hide the sudden urge to laugh.

“It was pretty funny but I really don’t know what to do? It had already taken a lot of effort for the already tilting scooter to hold us up, much less steer us away from our current trajectory.” Then his voice suddenly sobered.

“What I remembered most though, was when you alighted. I had asked if you wanted me to wait for you. You said you were fine and, and they needed me back there. I don’t know why but I was kind of disappointed."

He felt those hands slowly loosen their hold on him. He pulled them close, barely having enough time to steer into the next lane.

“I didn’t say I was disappointed at you. I just wanted..” He felt for the words that somehow eluded him. “I just wanted to escape the chaos that was happening over there, wanted to clear my head of things that were bothering me, and wanted someone else to listen.”

He remembered how he’d gotten up and rode that scooter, trying to catch up. He had found what he was looking for, seated on the bus, remembering the look on that face when he showed up. Surprise. Confusion. He did not know. What he did know was that he asked if he could take his friend home. He did not even remember why he did that, chose that person to keep him company on his ride. Sang the ‘free ride’ as an excuse didn’t even apply since the bus fare wasn’t really that high, the said friend had not paid for the fare yet.

He let out a weak laugh. “I sound really serious, don’t I? Sorry about that.”

It was really hard making small talk without reminiscing about the past. It had been what, four years since they talked but somehow he was still comfortable talking this way, with his friend just listening. His friend. When did that happen anyway?

He didn’t even know if he’d remember, it just somehow happened. They met. They talked. They were. Friends, that was. End of story. Or was it? It hadn’t really ended in that. Did it? What he did remember though was about this one time when..

“Remember the time when we had that trip, when lunch was just ended and the conference room was filling up?”

He couldn’t help chuckling at the thought, feeling a hand hitting him hard on the stomach. He just couldn’t help himself to bring the story up in the conversation because he knew how the small one cringed in embarrassment.

“Just getting a breath of fresh air before the seminar started. We were both standing there outside, you know, breathing. We were both talking to this girl who was with us and, well, aren't you going to finish the story? Come on, you know you tell the best.”

Just then it started to rain. He hurried to get to the empty waiting shed that was coming into view.

He had managed to maneuver the bike into the empty shed just as the rain started to fall in huge drops, pelting passing vehicles repeatedly. He took off his coat, placing it in the smaller man’s shoulders. “So, I guess you really do like telling this story. You can’t hide the fact now cause see, it's starting to rain, or rather, it is raining.” Raising his index finger to indicate that he corrected his sentence usage, earning him a smile.

“Where do you want me to start?”

Nothing really had changed. That voice was still as soft and as angelic as it had been when he heard it last. He was kind of honored that, that tone of voice was still meant for him.

"Go on. I'm listening. Just start anywhere.”

A small sigh was given before the story was continued. “I guess I wasn’t paying any attention that time since the topic of the conversation wasn’t that important so I didn’t notice when your left arm suddenly found its way around my waist. I tried to free myself all the while protesting but you held me firmly with one arm. I can still remember the girl giggling uncontrollably at us; me, trying to get away from your grasp and you, hugging me tightly, telling her that..”

“Do you know who this is? This man.. is my best friend.” Sneaking up from his friend and mimicking what he did seven years ago; holding on tightly on his friend’s waist all the while, pointing at his captive.

The only difference between what happened then from now was the lack of rejection from the smaller man. That unguarded smile that held him volumes.

After recovering from all the laughter and giggling, he encircled the small one’s shoulders with his arms and reached into his jacket, which the other had still wearing. He pulled something from one of the inside pockets, took the other’s left hand and placed something on one of the small digits.

The silver band shone catching the other’s eye. The moon’s radiance, though partially shielded by dark clouds, reflected off of that white halo. The small one marveled at how it somehow turned the rain into small diamonds, teardrop kaleidoscopes floating from the heavens.

“I’ve been keeping it with me ever since graduation and I never really have the nerve to give it to you. I guess, now is the perfect time.” He released the other from his grasp.  
He took a seat beside him. “Read the inscription.”

The small one took it off and looked at it, the words _Semper Fidelis_ etched in a metal. A questioning look prompted him for an answer.

“Let’s just say it means forever.” He took a deep breath, “I guess I just needed a sign. You know, after we have lived out this life, and we somehow meet in our next, then I’d know it was you, the one wearing my gift, my heart. So..” Putting it back on the finger. “Don’t take it off unless it’s really necessary, okay?”

In a voice that was almost inaudible, he whispered, “I don’t want to lose you again, Kim Myungsoo.”

It was the taller man's turn to be surprised when his friend reached up and placed a light kiss on his lips. A sign of thanks and of a promise that it will never be taken off, that they will meet again.

Sungyeol placed his arm around Myungsoo’s shoulders and just sat there for a while watching the rain.

 

✘

**Author's Note:**

> got this one published on our school paper. yeeep! but no telling about which, where and when :p


End file.
